


beach boys

by roseq



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, I AM SORRY, M/M, Not rly tho, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseq/pseuds/roseq
Summary: josh and tyler take a beach day





	beach boys

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over a year ago and it is amusing but pls don't think this is what like i do? this is the product of isolation in my freshman year of college.

Tyler and Josh laid in bed feeling the consequences of their day of fun in the sun.

The boys were so excited for their beach day. They arrived at the beach around 10AM with beach day equipment in hand. Josh brought things pails, shovels, drinks, and snacks, and Tyler brought an umbrella, towels, and chairs. They quickly set up their beach-umbrella and chairs, threw their shirts off and ran into the water yelling excited with childish glee.

They splashed around for a while playing in the Florida waters. They splashed and played and took turns giving each other piggy-back rides. Tyler wore his white Willy Wonka sunglasses and Josh had a hat on as always. All was going well until Josh heard Tyler yelp.

“Tyler? Tyler, what’s wrong?” Josh said rushing over to him.

Tyler’s eyes were wide and jaw was clenched. He was kind of hunched over and quietly moaning in pain. Josh didn’t know what was going on

“Can I pick you up? Is that okay?” Josh asked trying to help. Tyler nodded and Josh carefully picked him up and carried him back to the chairs. Once Tyler’s feet were out of the water, Josh could see Tyler had been stung by a jellyfish.

“Oh shit!” Josh said quietly to himself trying to not freak out Tyler. He knew what he had to do but was not looking forward to it. He set down Tyler who at his point was just crying a little and writhing in pain.

“Tyler, I know it hurts really bad,” Josh said trying to talk himself through the situation. Josh’s dick was not wanting to go along with the plan. What an awful time to have a boner. “Uh, uh! Tyler I think I need to pee on you,” he said a little too loudly as he was frantically trying to figure out what to do.

“Josh, pee on me. Just pee on me,” Tyler cried out.

“Um, okay. Okay!” Josh said to himself. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. He immediately made eye-contact with an elderly woman who was kind of smirking at Josh’s crotch. She was very aware of the situation.

“Fuck, fuck!” he whispered and then screamed to himself. Tyler was still crying. Josh was somehow completely hard at this point. Tyler hadn’t noticed, but oh boy he was about to.

He pushed his erect dick down and tried to pee on Tyler. Tyler’s eyes got wide once he realized. It took some effort but Josh managed to pee on Tyler’s jellyfish sting.

Unfortunately the first thing Tyler asked Josh once he stopped crying was “Dude, why do you have a boner?”

Josh panicked. “Um, well. The jellyfish stung my dick. Haha… Luckily it didn’t really hurt.. It just made this happen.” He didn’t even convince himself on that one. Tyler just dropped it seeing as no one was having much of a fun time in that conversation. 

Josh tore the sleeve and side fabric off of his shirt and used it to wrap up Tyler’s jellyfish sting. “Do you wanna go back to the hotel now?” Josh sighed.

“No! We’re gonna have some fun and not let one jellyfish (and boner) ruin our day.” Tyler said determined to still have his nice beach day.

 

 

 

 

The next morning:  
Josh and Tyler laid in bed moaning and groaning not being able to move due to their awful sunburns. In all the excitement of the day the boys never remembered to put on sunscreen.

Tyler kissed Josh. “Joshy, I love you. You know that right?”

“Of course!” Josh replied.

“Could you do something for me, then,” Tyler asked with desperation in his eyes.

“Yeah, sure…” Josh said a little worried.

“Can you rub some aloe vera lotion on my back?” Tyler practically begged.

Josh felt absolutely awful. His skin stung with every movement and was hot to the touch. He wanted to never move again. “Of course I can do that for you,” he told Tyler.

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” Tyler groaned into his pillow while lying face-down on the bed.

Josh was struggling. Just getting up was very hard. He managed to get up and get the lotion. Then he tried to straddle Tyler’s back. Tyler yelped in pain.

“Scoot back! You’re sitting on my sunburn,” Tyler yelled accidentally.

So Josh scooted back and sat on Tyler’s ass. He squirt some of the aloe vera lotion onto Tyler’s back and Tyler shuddered.

“You okay?” Josh asked.

“Yeah,” Tyler replied passively trying to not moan.

“Alright then.” Josh started to rub the aloe vera across Tyler’s back, and Tyler quietly groaned almost constantly.

“That good?” Josh questioned after lotioning Tyler’s back.

“Ummm,” Tyler said a bit nervous. “Could you get my lower back?”

“I already got your lower back, but yes I will get your ass too”

“You’re the best,” Tyler said happily. “Mind getting my neck and shoulders too?”

“Yessir, yessir,” Josh said looking at Tyler’s sunburnt bum. When the aloe vera touched Tyler he jumped. Josh giggled a little and continued to gently salve Tyler’s sunburn. He stood next to Tyler to lotion is neck and shoulders. First he placed a gentle kiss on Tyler’s neck.

 

daddy kink


End file.
